How To Train Your Gamer
by Trix LaVere
Summary: Hiccup born with an ability that most don't even know that exists. The ability of the gamer. With this ability will come a lot of challenges and hardships. Will Hiccup be able to protect his friends and family? Does the new group have something to do with the attacks or is it just a coincidence. And who is Hiccup's father? ModernGamerAU


**_This is my first story. I got nothing else to say but please review._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT MY OCs_****_Enjoy the story_**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Hiccup slowly open his eyes and saw a blue box hovering over his face. He quickly read the box before putting his hand threw it to make it disapper.

**You have slept in your own bed, your HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

He looks at the clock saw that it was 7:00 AM.

_"Oh Hel, I forgot to set my clock."_ Hiccup thought as he got up.

His eyes flew open and jumped out of bed, then he hurried to the bath room. He quickly took a shower and started to brush his teeth, as he was brushing his teeth he notice what was above his head, again.

**Hiccup H. Haddock III, The Gamer**

**Lv: 1**

Hiccup for some strange reason, could always see a persons name, title, and level in blue text above their heads, as if he was in a game.

Hiccup could see the text for as long as remember. That is all that ever happened. He will blue box over his head when he wakes up every day and see blue text over people's heads with their level, title, and name. And whatever he did his level did not go up.

Hiccup quickly finished brushing his teeth and put on a long green sleeve shirt, brown pants, and brown boots.

"Hiccup Haddock!" His father, Stoick Haddock, shouted as he swung Hiccup's bedroom door open. Hiccup was bent over picking up his book bag for the first day of high school. Hiccup's previous years in middle school where anything, but good with constant bullying, physically and mentally, pranks, and no parental figures to help boost his confidence. "Come on son wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school." Stoick says as he starts walking down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Hiccup quickly finished putting his books in his book bag and slung the over sized bag over his tiny frame. He looked at his alarmed clock and it is 7:43 AM.

_"Oh Thor!"_ Hiccup shouted in his head and rushed down the stairs. As he was coming down the stairs, he loses his footing on the last step. He almost rams his head into a support beam and throws his bag to try to balance himself. His bag fell off his back and lands on his left side. He shakes his head and quickly gets his bag and rushs out the door.

"Hiccup, wait! You forgot to eat breakfast. How else are you supposed to get meat on your bones, if you don't eat!" Stoick shout at Hiccup as he ran out the door. Hiccup quickly went down his stairs, that leads to his front yard, and started heading to the bus stop.

Hiccup's house was a simple two story house with one master bedroom, two guest bedrooms, two bathroom, a kitchen, dining room, and a underground basement. Hiccup's house is located on the edge of Berk Subdivision.

Hiccup hurries to the bus stop and sees that there are some people already there. As he is catching his breath he gazes at them, but did not recognize them. Hiccup quickly looked the people's names.

A big muscular guy that had his book bag down at his feet and is talking to an attractive blonde girl.

**Snotlout Jorgenson, Heir of Mjölnir**

**Lv: ?**

The girl standing next to 'Snotlout' looks like she is ignoring him. She has her bag slung over her right shoulder.

**Astrid Hofferson, Female Colossal**

**Lv: ?**

The next thing he notice is a boy and girl that both had blonde hair, most likely twins, and seems to be arguing about something.

**Ruffnut Thorston, Princess Werewolf**

**Lv: ?**

**Tuffnut Thorston, Prince Werewolf**

**Lv: ?**

Then he notice is a large teen that looked the least deadly. He had his book bag slung on his back.

**Fishlegs Ingerman, Iron Alchemist**

**Lv: ?**

The final guy looked the most dangerous dressed in all black and without a book bag.

**Dagur, Deranged Jumper**

**Lv: ?**

Finally, Hiccup notice a girl that was attractive like 'Astrid'. Wearing a green short-sleeve short and blue jeans.

**Heather, Telepathic Trickster**

**Lv: 51**

_"What the heck?! What is with the question marks? Their in high school and how is she at level 51 already!"_ Hiccup thought to himself as he kept walkimg towards them. He stopped at the edge of the bus stop though. There was no way in Asgard he was going to mess with them. He could feel the power rolling of them.

**'Ping'**

Hiccup looked at the group to see if they heard it too, but as he looked over he saw that 'Heather' and 'Dagur' staring at him. He quickly looks away and a blue screen seem to come out of nowhere and startles him.

**For making a wise decision, you gain 1 WIS.**

_"WIS? What the in the Asgard is that?"_ Hiccup thought as he completely forgot about the two looking at him. He kept thinking about 'WIS' till he came up with wisdom. That seemed the only thing that made sense but why would he gain a 'WIS' for making a wise decision? It almost seems like it is a game._ "But if my life was a game wouldn't there be something else? Like..."_ As Hiccup was thinking he suddenly remembered the blue text as if it was not a everyday thing occurence,_ "Oh Odin my life is a game!"_ Hiccup started to panic but it quickly went away.

**'Ping'**

**For sorta figuring out your life is a game, you gain 1 WIS.**

_"Again?"_ Hiccup thought before another came to his head, _"if my life is a game than shouldn't I have **status** or something?"_

No sooner than he thought it a brown box popped up and it said:

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III**

**Health-50/50**

**Mana-25/25**

**The Gamer**

**Title-none**

**Lv: 1 EXP-75/100**

**Race-?**

**STR-1(2)=3**

**VIT-1(2)=3**

**DEX-1(2)=3**

**INT-3(1)=4**

**WIS-5(1)=6**

**LUC-2**

**POINTS-0**

**Money- 2$/0D**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III is a ?. He is the son of Valka Haddock and ?. ? Cured him of Dyslexia, but he still gets in trouble at school because of his ADHD. He is very smart and creative. He wants to make his adoptive father, Stoick Haddock, proud of him. He gets bullied a lot and hopes to make some friends this year.**

**Status:**

**?- giving Hiccup 2 STR, 2 VIT, 2 DEX, 1 INT, 1 WIS every 5 Lv and the ability to ?**

**Malnourished: Hampered physical growth rate, -25% to VIT, DEX, and STR stat base, -25% Tolerance towards Poison Resistance **

_"Since when could I does this? And what is with the question marks, shouldn't I know my own stats,"_ Hiccup questioned in his head. For some reason not surpised as all by the brown box coming out of no where. As far as he knew, he could never do that. _"It seems that I can activate it on thought. If I could do that, what else can I do?"_ As Hiccup kept thinking of what he could do with this new development, he did not notice someone coming up right next to him.

"Hey Hiccup," someone says next to Hiccup. Startled, Hiccup quickly turns to the new person. As he turns he trips over his own feet and loses his balance.

_"Oh come on,"_ Hiccup thought as he landed on the ground. Than Hiccup can hear people laughing. Hiccup looks over from where he was and sees all of the guys except the biggest one and the female blonde twin laughing at him. With a sign he gets back up on his feet and looks at the person that startled him or more specifically the floating text above their head.

**Kym Jackson, Nice Girl**

**Lv. 3**

"Hey Kym, how was your summer?" Hiccup asks the person that 'snuck' on him. "How is she at a higher level than me?"

"Oh nothing much just chilling at home and hoping to survive the next attack. How bout you?" Kym asks. Kym has shoulder length brown hair tied in a pony tail, brown eyes, olive skin, and is a couple inches taller than Hiccup. She is wearing a green short sleeve, black jacket, blue jeans, and green converses. All in all she was semi-attractive.

The Attacks are supernatural or godly attacks in their country. They happen at different intervals and locations but most of them happen near town or at the Barbaric Archipelago in Canada. The attacks have titans, giant humanoids that seem eat humans just for fun, dragons, these vary in size and color but they all have hard scales and to kill all humans in sight, rogue werewolves, beasts filled with bloodlust that need human hearts to quench the bloodlust, vampires, that need human blood to survive, rogue alchemist, humans that corrupted by the darkness, metahumans, human with supernatural abilities that hate the humans so much they sided with the rogue alchemists, and everything else that goes bump in the night.

"Oh you know same as always. Trying to live up to Stoick The Vast," Hiccup says as if that explains everything, which it does.

"That bad?"

"No, it's like out running a night fury," Hiccup says which causes Kym to grimace.

"Ha, like you could outrun a night fury, even I can't do that and I'm aahh!" someone says behind Hiccup before screaming like somebody stomped on thier foot. Turning around Hiccup sees 'Tuffnut' glaring at his twin.

"No one can out run a night fury. Their to fast. Hiccup was just using sarcasm," Kym says to the group missing 'Snotlout's' smirk. Hiccup wishes he could say something, anything, but he is to scared of the group.

"Oh, I knew that," 'Tuffnut' says and looked like he was about to say more but was cut off by 'Snotlout'.

"Tuff stop talking with the civilians, they aren't worth the waste of air they breathe," 'Snotlout' says to 'Tuffnut' still smirking before turning away. 'Tuffnut' look like he wanted to argue but gave in and turned away too. The rest of the group did so a few moments later.

"That was rude," Kym says to Hiccup while glaring at the group.

"That's life," Hiccup says before they went into a comfortable silence. Not so long afterwards the bus comes by. Hiccup and Kym get on the bus first. Kym goes and sits with her other friends she has not seen all summer. Hiccup sits in the back hoping to avoid the whole super group. As the bus is pulling away he feels someone sit in the seat with him. He looks left to see 'Astrid' sitting in the same seat as him.

"So...What is so special about you?" She turns her head to look directly in his eyes.

"W-what do you-u mean-n?" Hiccup stutters out an answer while getting all red in the face. He could feel the power from her alone. It definitely did not help that she was so attractive.

"Useless, and here I thought there was something special about the mayor's son," 'Astrid' says before getting up and going to another seat. Surprisingly, Hiccup calms down pretty fast.

_"Ah Thor, that was humiliating. What else can I do with my ability?"_ Hiccup thoughts quickly changed before he gazed out the window._ "How can I improve my stats like I did before?"_

**'Ping'**

A green box with two smaller green boxes popped into extinence right in front of his face.

**Quest Alert!**

**Learn what all of your stats mean and how to improve them.**

**Reward:**

**25 exp**

**1 to all learn stats**

**Failure:**

**You are more confused about your ability.**

**Yes/No?**

Hiccup tired to swipe the box away but his hand went threw it and it did not disappear. Did he want to accept the quest? The pros did seem to over weigh the cons. He than went to press the 'yes' box but before he pressed it, something wet and slimy hit his left of his face. He felt something side off his face. He looks over to see a frog in his seat.

"Hey Useless, found you a little friend this morning," says a kid that just got on the bus and is currently walking down theaisle. The bus quickly breaks out in laughter. Even 'Snotlout' had a smirk on his face. Hiccup looks over at the boy and recognizes him as Dan Brown. But test over his head said differently. Dan is taller than him by an inch with fair skin, auburn hair and blue eyes. Dan is wearing a white supreme shirts, red pants, and white shoes.

**Daniel Brown, Attention Seeker**

**Lv. 5**

Not much of a difference but everyone knew him as Dan, not Daniel, could there be something wrong with his ability, but it had not been wrong yet. Dan sat in a seat in seat behind 'Snotlout' and tried to stsrt a conversation with him, but Dan quickly gets blown off. Hiccup turns back to the green box and press 'yes'. Like he thought it was physical.

_"Let's see what I got to work with, **Status**,"_ Hiccup thought to get his up.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III

Health-50/50

Mana-25/25

The Gamer

Title-none

Lv: 1 EXP-75/100

Race-?

STR-1(2)=3

VIT-1(2)=3

DEX-1(2)=3

INT-3(1)=4

WIS-5(1)=6

LUC-2

POINTS-0

Money- 2$/0D

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III is a ?. He is the son of Valka Haddock and ?. ? Cured him of Dyslexia, but he still gets in trouble at school because of his ADHD. He is very smart and creative. He wants to make his adoptive father, Stoick Haddock, proud of him. He gets bullied a lot and hopes to make some friends this year.

Status:

?- giving Hiccup 2 STR, 2 VIT, 2 DEX, 1 INT, 1 WIS every 5 Lv and the ability to ?

Malnourished: Hampered physical growth rate, -25% to VIT, DEX, and STR stat base, -25% Tolerance towards Poison Resistance

_"Hmm, can I press anything on here?"_ Hiccup thought as he lifted his hand and pressed each stat with bearing any pressure. To his surprise 6 small green boxes popped in his vision.

**Strength (STR):****The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage a person can inflict on another with martial arts, bladed, or blunt objects. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw.**

_"So all I have to do I'd lift heavy stuff to increase it? Simple enough,"_ Hiccup thought as he read through the description.

**Vitality (VIT):****The Vitality determines the person's overall health and endurance. This attribute also affects a person's ability to regain health and resist specials types of damage from things such as poison, bleeding, paralysis, burns, etc.**_"So I got to run,"_**Dexterity (DEX):****The Dexterity attribute determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long-range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in pick pocking, stealth, use of weaponry and the ability to dual wielding weaponry properly.**_"_

_So like archery or even stretching will help. It is probably tied to vitality a little bit from the speed,"_

**Intellect (INT):****The Intellect attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly, to learn, memorize, retain information, and determines how smart they are. This attribute affects one's ability to properly control and mould their mana.**

_"So by expanding my knowledge on anything,"_

**Wisdom (WIS):****The Wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, innovation, and perception.**

_"So by using common sense or making wise decisions like earlier,_"

**Luck (LUC):****The Luck attribute determines the person's overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items of various rarity, winning money while gambling, to encounters, and even playing a role in landing critical hits.**

_"So testing my luck I can improve it? Hopefully my luck will turn around soon," _

_'Ping'_

Multiple windows pop out of nowhere in his vision.

**Quest Complete!**

**Learn what all of your stats mean and how to improve them.**

**Reward:**

**25 exp**

**1 to all learn stats**

**'Ping'**

**You are now level 2**

**50 Health**

**25 Mana**

**5 points**

_"Let's see my new **status**,"_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III

Health-50/50

Mana-25/25

The Gamer

Title-none

Lv: 2 EXP-0/100

Race-?

**STR-2(2)=4****VIT-2(2)=4****DEX-2(2)=4****INT-4(1)=5****WIS-6(1)=7**

LUC-3

POINTS-5

Money- 2$/0D

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III is a ?. He is the son of Valka Haddock and ?. ? Cured him of Dyslexia, but he still gets in trouble at school because of his ADHD. He is very smart and creative. He wants to make his adoptive father, Stoick Haddock, proud of him. He gets bullied a lot and hopes to make some friends this year.

Status:

?- giving Hiccup 2 STR, 2 VIT, 2 DEX, 1 INT, 1 WIS every 5 Lv and the ability to ?

Malnourished: Hampered physical growth rate, -25% to VIT, DEX, and STR stat base, -25% Tolerance towards Poison Resistance

"Not much of a change," Hiccup spoke out loud.

"Well yea, we're still on the bus and not inside yet so..." Kym drones on having heard Hiccup spoke, "I feel like a lot is going to change this year."

"Ah," Hiccup did not even realize that they were at school and the other kids starting to get of the bus. "Right, what are we for?" He grasps his bag and started making his way off the bus.

**'Ping'**

**From carrying a heavy bag around for while, you have gain 1 STR.**

His bag feeling a little lighter suddenly.

_"A lot is going to change for sure,"_ Hiccup thought with a smirk getting off the bus and heading inside.

**_To be continued_**

**_Plz leave a review._**


End file.
